


The Fallen Angel

by 9doctororacle6, Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: #fallen angel #nicohasamnesia #willisdistraught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/9doctororacle6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel of 'My Angel'. Well if i write this summary, I will end up telling you spoilers... so... anyways... enjoy! Also those who are here for the first time, and haven't read, 'My Angel' go and read that, cause this won't make much sense, if you haven't read that. if you have feel free to read and enjoy this! ta-da!*waves hand in air* *whispers* - solangelo is life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Who is Will?  
“Where am I? Who are you? And why are you touching me?” Nico said, as he pushed this strange guy away. Who was he? Like didn’t he know he hated being touched? Well of course, looks like that, knowing the fact that he had just met this guy. He shook his head as he looked around, and then a second later, being tackle – hugged by someone. He was about to shout at that person, when… wait… is that…  
“Bia?? Is that you??” Nico asked, astonished… ok wait… hold on.  
“Where am I? Is this heaven?? That explains why I can see you… and mom?? Did I die?? Did the…” he took a second to recollect what was wrong with him… “Cancer?? The cancer did, did it finally get too much for me to handle??”  
Bianca nodded, with tears in her eyes, “Yes, soldatino. I am sorry, but I’m glad that you are with us now… where is Will?”  
Nico felt so good to hear that endearment, it had been too long… but… who was this guy??  
“Umm…. Who? Who is Will?”  
“What do you mean? You know, Will? Will Solace?? The angel who helped you with your cancer… lover boy?? Sunshine??” Bianca said, but Nico’s face just got more confused with each words.  
“Bia?? I have no idea what you are talking…??” His words were interrupted by a very heartbroken sob, from somewhere behind them.  
All of them turned around, to find the same guy whom Nico had pushed down on his butt.  
Bianca ran towards him, and enveloped him a hug.  
“Will?? Will, Darlin’ are you alright?” Bia said as she ran her hands through his hair…  
“He… He doesn’t… remember me… Neeks doesn’t…” He finally broke down, and Nico’s heart strangely ached to see someone in so much pain, but that was before Bianca started singing “soldatino” to him.  
“Hey!!” he shouted, but was shot down by a look he had never seen on Bianca’s face, “Not now Nico.”  
This sparked jealousy and anger in Nico. Anger because Bianca never… never shot Nico down. And Jealousy because, 1. That was Nico’s song, only his. Bia always sang it for him and only him, and 2. Because, for some unknown reason, he was jealous of Bianca. He felt that he should be the one consoling the golden haired boy, not his sister. He was cute. He would give him that. Which raised a sense of Déjà vu. But anger and jealously was squashing them down. Luckily his mom led him away.  
“Mio Caro. Come along. Would you like to eat some of my pasta??” His mom said. Nico nodded and started to walk away, but his mom wasn’t walking along with him. He turned to find his mom, hug and pat, the other guy’s head, and follow him, although his mom had this sad expression on her face. Who was this guy, who had captured both his mom’s and Bia’s feelings.  
“Mom?”  
“Yes dear? Who is this guy?”  
His mom hesitated before deciding something. “I think time will tell you dear.”  
Nico nodded, before realizing something. “Mom, how’s dad holding up?”  
“He is… well sad… and heartbroken. He really misses you and Will.” She said looking at him.  
Again this Will guy comes in. Who was he?? He knew dad too?? What the hell?  
As Maria, saw Nico’s expression, she realized her blunder. “Come on, you have to go through judgement though. But I know you will be living with us.”  
“Judgement??”  
“Yeah, there are three judges who decide your fate. Come on let’s go to them.”  
Maria led Nico to three judges, who sat on a huge stage. They looked up when Nico arrived.  
“Hello Nico Di Angelo.” Their voices echoed in the empty hall.  
“M...Mom??” Nico turned to look at his mom, but she was no longer there.  
He turned back towards the judges. The judges’ expression softened as they looked at him.  
“This will hurt a little, but it will be done quickly if you try not to react”  
“What will??” he said as he gasped out in pain. He tried to push the three voices prodding his brain, but remembered their advice and opened up. The pain receded. A bit. It felt like hours before they left him. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
He opened his eyes and noticed that the judges’ expression had gone a little sad, but it quickly turned a neutral expression when they noticed him looking.  
“You have lived a great life Mr Nico Di Angelo. You will be living with your mom and sister. We will give you enough time to consider whether you want to become an angel, choose rebirth or continue living your life as a soul.” The judges said as one.  
Nico knew he wanted to stay with his families, and was about to say something, but his heart didn’t agree. Something felt wrong with that decision. He also felt that this chance was rarely given to people. So he nodded and said, “I will get back to you shortly.” He bowed and left.  
His mom was waiting outside for him. He said that he would be living with him.  
He wanted to rest for a while. This day had been strangely long, tiring and most of all confusing. He kept having small flashes of memories, just voices, but no images. He kept quiet and knew that he would get answers soon. Very soon. He promised himself that.

There you go peeps. The first chapter of ‘The Fallen Angel’. Feel free to like, comment, follow and ask me any questions that you like. Also does anyone know why Nico felt that déjà vu?? Comment the answers and I will tell you the correct one in the next chapter. Till then, Adios.


	2. Why Can't I Sleep?

Why Can’t I sleep??  
Nico ate his mom’s pasta, as his mom and sister briefly explained what had happened. He was dying of lung cancer, and the angels always send someone to help the person’s suffering to decrease, and help them fulfil their last wishes. In Nico’s case, it was Will, who had helped him complete all his wishes. Though he could see that both of them were hiding something from him. But he didn’t push them. After he was done eating his food, his mom and Bia had tucked him in his bed and had gone down.  
But the weirdest thing was, he couldn’t sleep. He felt that he was missing something essential. Something that he required to go to sleep. He dismissed the thought by thinking that maybe his medicines were sleep inducing and that was why he couldn’t sleep. But he knew that that wasn’t the truth.  
So he crept out of his bed, and went downstairs. Bia had told him that the heaven looked like a healthier, pollution free version of the city, so that the souls feel at home. And he knew exactly the place that would help him right now. His and Bia’s place, where they would go stargazing. He was about to enter the living room to ask Bia to come along with him, when he heard them talking.  
“How is he holding up?” Bianca asked.  
‘He was completely fine. What was she talking about???’  
“He is bad. Like worst then when his brothers died.” His mom says as she sighs sadly.  
‘What??!!??’  
“How could Nico seriously forget him. HIM of all people!! They… they were … so… I don’t know… I had threatened Will when he had come to visit me that I would kill him if he broke Neeks heart. Looks like that kind of backfired. That poor boy doesn’t even have anyone to look after him. Apollo is always busy, but I think he is taking some time off for him.” Bianca says.  
‘What is happening??’  
“Apparently, when Will was bringing him here, Nico glanced down and gasped when he saw the world dissolve around him. Will looked down and lost his concentration. That caused Nico to glimpse Hell. Which in turn led him to lose all memory of what had happened in the last couple of weeks. And they don’t know whether it is temporary or permanent. At least that’s what the judges think happened. Will ran out before they could stop him. No one knows where he is now. He really loves Nico a lot. I just wish both of them got back together. I don’t think Nico knows this, but he had found something with Will that he would never find with anyone else. And he will miss it sooner or later.”   
“But seriously how could Nico forget Will!!!! They slept next to each other every night!!! They couldn’t fall asleep until they were all cuddled and bundled up!!!” Bianca shouts.  
“Bia, shhh… you will wake Nico up.” His mom whispers.   
Nico was confused. Very much. And he needed to clear his head. So he slowly left the house. As he walked down the familiar road to his and Will’s... wait what?? His and Bia’s place, he placed everything that he knew in a neat order in his head.   
1\. Nico was dying of lung cancer.  
2\. Will is an angel.  
3\. Will had apparently helped him through his last days and completed his last wishes.  
4\. According to his sister and mom, he and Will were in love.  
5\. And he and Will used to cuddle on a daily basis.  
6\. That explains why he couldn’t sleep.  
7\. He didn’t believe it.  
8\. But he believed it.  
9\. He kept remembering a voice saying that “You are my Angel.”  
10\. And a fuzzy image of a smaller boy being lifted up by a taller guy as he placed the star on the Christmas tree.  
11\. He suspected that he was the smaller kid, and Will was the taller kid.  
12\. He remembers this safe feeling creep into his heart as he imagines Will holding him close.  
13\. He couldn’t bear to see Will sad.  
14\. He remembered this idiotic grin on Will’s face.  
15\. The more he tried to recall, he got a headache, but it helped, ‘cause he didn’t remember half of the things he mentioned above before he left the house.  
16\. This was messed up.  
So he decided something. He was not going to fall for Will, just because he felt bad for him. Or he felt that he should fall in love with a guy, whom everyone thought he was already in love with. So he is going to let his heart decide the matters for now. If he did love Will, his heart would lead him to it.   
And his heart did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Déjà vu that Nico feels is because those were the same exact words and thoughts that had crossed through his mind when he had first met Will. Anyways, I couldn’t hold this chapter in anymore. I had to post it. I’m really restless in these matters… my bad. Anyways, Follow, Favourite and review guys!! Reviews make me happy!!! :P Adios!!! ~Doctor Oracle


	3. Monsters

Will’s P.O.V.  
“We don’t know whether his memory loss is temporary or permanent. Only time…” one of the judges were saying, but he had had enough.  
He got up, turned towards the door, and walked out. People were calling his name, but only one name mattered now, and the person to whom that name belonged to didn’t remember him. As soon as the doors shut behind him, he flew.   
He aimed to go to the place Nico had took him. He tried to stop crying but was unsuccessful. He was flying towards a tree, but fell down, and ended up rolling upto the roots of the tree. That had never happened to him, when he realized the problem.  
His feathers. They were wilting. And that only happens when angels are in extreme depression. Well, he didn’t need a reminder to know that, or the reason behind his depression.  
He crawled upto the tree, and leaned against the trunk.  
He was always the reason right? Always the reason behind anything that went wrong. He didn’t fit in anywhere. He finds happiness, and then will be the cause behind losing it. Maybe that was the fates way of telling him that he didn’t deserve happiness. Yes. Maybe that was it.   
He starts laughing. He didn’t deserve anything. Haha. Maybe he could have made himself useful by healing Nico’s cancer. At least that way, even if he had died, Nico would have remembered him. Plus, it was just a promise, the promise which wouldn’t have mattered if he would have died.  
He was an idiot. He should have really healed Nico. Over time he could have accomplished it. And then Nico could have found someone else, someone worth his love. Not some moronic angel. Who couldn’t control his emotions. Who was the most sensitive person he had seen in all his life.  
He closed his eyes as he sang a song he had heard when he was living with Nico.  
”Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.  
As he sang, tears flowed down his eyes.   
Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)”  
Then, out of nowhere, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
And he knew that touch anywhere.   
And the voice that followed.   
“Sunshine??”  
And then he fell back, shrugging away from the touch.


	4. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been too long since i updates this fic, but i was having a writer's block... couldn't help it.. :P anyways enjoy this one guys... ~DG

Nico’s P.O.V  
Nico was walking upto the tree near his and Bia’s spot, when he heard someone singing. To be honest, it sounded so sad and depressing that he wanted to give the person a hug. As he reached closer, the wordings became clearer.  
Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)”  
He was singing ‘Monsters’! Nico has a flashback. He is sitting under the staircase, when his father was not home, and hugging the Hades figurine that Bia had given him, as he sings this exact same song, and tears roll down his eyes.  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)”  
He can understand what that person is going through. As he nears the tree, he realizes it’s Will.  
He reaches upto him and touches his shoulder, when a word comes out of his mouth. He didn’t remember ever associating this word with Will, but it kinda suited him, yanno?  
“Sunshine?”  
Will froze as he turned to look around at him. Then he fell down, shrugging away from the touch.  
Nico looks at him, and can literally see his eyes shatter.  
“Please, go… away” Will says.  
But Nico Di Angelo plops right down next to him. He knew when a person needed someone next to him, and when he did not. He hated having caused Will this much pain, and that was him saying this when he only had snippets of his memories.  
“Look Will. I don’t remember much about the past couple of weeks. I have a couple of memories, and from what I gathered from me eavesdropping on Bia…” Will raised an eyebrow, and Nico shoved him “Hey! Don’t give me that look, they were talking about me!! Anyways, apparently we were in love?”  
Will hesitated before nodding. He could see that he was holding back his tears for his sake.  
“Ok. So, to be honest, I don’t wanna fall in love with you” a tear slips down his cheek “Because of what Bia and mom said. If I fall for you it should be because of you. So let’s… begin this again?”  
He wipes away Will’s tears, then reaches his hands out for Will to shake.  
“I… Neeks, I am not… not safe. I will hurt you… whatever hap-happened maybe it was for the – the best”  
Nico rolls his eyes, grabs his hand tightly and says “Sunshine, I am dead, I am pretty sure you can’t hurt me anymore.”  
“So… Hi!! I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and Maria Di Angelo”  
“Hi… I am Will Solace, son of Apollo and Elena Solace.”  
“Glad to meet you Will”  
“Same here Nico.”


	5. chapter 5

“So Will?”  
“Hmm?” He asks as he tries to not stare at his boyfriend (? Is he even his bf? If he doesn’t remember him?? Ughhh!! So confusing!!”  
“How did you know about this place?”  
“Oh, you brought me here on Darkness one night, after making me promise not to heal your cancer.” Will says nonchalantly.  
Nico sputters.  
1\. Nico brought Will here on Darkness? No one knows about Darkness, other than Leo.   
2\. Nico brought Will to one of the places he felt the safest at.  
3\. Nico did not want Will to heal his cancer.  
4\. Nico brought Will here on Darkness.  
5\. He must have really loved Will.  
“You know, I haven’t let anyone touch Darkness.”  
Will blushes and looks away.  
“What?? What is it?”  
Will shakes his head.  
“Yo! You are my friend. You are supposed to tell me everything.”  
“Well, you let me drive Darkness on the way back home.”  
“Then, how did I go back home?” Nico asks confused.  
“Um, I think you can figure that one out yourself.”  
Nico shakes his head, pushing away a thought that keeps nagging him.  
“You sat behind me.”  
“But… but...”  
“You only let people whom you love the most to drive while you sit behind.” Will says smirking.  
Nico nods. He must have loved Will a lot, to let him drive Darkness.  
Suddenly he gasps.   
Will rushes over to him, his hands reaching up to take away any pain, when he realizes that Nico is longer suffering from cancer.  
“Nico?”  
While Nico sits in shock as a sudden memory comes into his fore mind. Will driving as he holds onto him for dear life, but grinning like a madman.  
“I… I just saw you driving Darkness, while I sat behind you.”  
“Oh my gods! You remember!!”  
“N… not much. Just bits and pieces.”  
Will nodded, but you could see the excitement in his eyes.  
“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Nico asked, trying to change the subject, cause he was really getting nervous. If Will noticed he didn’t say anything.  
“Eh, it’s awkward.”  
“No! Tell me tell me tell me!!”  
Will chuckles as he reaches up to ruffle Nico’s hair.  
“I can’t sleep until we are cuddling.” Will says as he looks away, turning a deep red.  
“Oh, maybe that’s the reason I couldn’t sleep too.” Nico doesn’t realize he has said that out loud until he heard Will’s intake of breathe.  
“I … I could help with that.” Will says as he raises his hand to put him to sleep.  
Nico shakes his head, lies down on the ground, pats the spot next to him. Will raises his eyebrows, but lies down next to him.  
“The stars are so much more closer from here.”  
Will hums as he points out all the constellations that Nico had shown him, but soon, the exhaustion of the past few days catches up to him, and he falls asleep.  
Nico looks at Will and has the urge to run his fingers through his hair, and before he can stop himself, he does exactly that.  
Will sighs in his sleep, and pulls Nico into a hug, holding him close.  
Now, Nico could easily get out of his embrace, but he feels safe? And that thing he was missing… it was Will. he chuckles as he realizes how soon his feelings are returning. But he could see why he fell for Will in the first place. The way he had surged forward when Nico had gasped. He was the kind of person who would put himself before Nico.  
Another flashback occurs, him catching hold of Will, who had exhausted himself trying to save Nico, to the point where he was fading.  
Nico sighs as he hugs Will back, when he realizes that he is crying. This is what love feels like? Is this too soon? But his thoughts soon become a mush when he glances at Will, who is way too close.  
How must it feel like kissing him? Did I ever kiss him?  
Ughh!! Go to sleep, Di Angelo!!  
He closes his eyes and falls asleep to his new favourite sound in the world, Will’s heartbeat.   
But not before noticing that many of his wilted feathers were now back to normal.   
He is safe. He mutters as he feels himself enclosed into warmth.


	6. It was all a dream after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am so sorry that I made you guys wait for so long. but college life is a pain and I couldn't find any time at all. Please forgive me... *cue puppy dog eyes*

The next day, early morning, Will got up and took Nico to his room, put a slip of paper, telling him that he had to go back home and that Bia and his mom would be worried about him. He wrote that he would visit him later in the morning.

Nico woke up with a start. He had no clue where he was. Wait. This was his room. And Will wasn't here. He looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. His house was empty. He came back and sat down on his bed.

Huh, he was a figment of his imagination after all.

He was his imagination.

Really should he have expected anything else?

It always happened to him. He gets attached to someone only for them to leave him later.

Away from his grasp. No matter how far he ran. They would run faster.

But not towards him.

Always away.

Why should this happen to him? He loses his mom and sister. He ends up with cancer. He has only a couple of months left. He finds and falls for Will only for him to be a hallucination.

"NOO!" he screams at the top of his voice. And as tears stream down his face, he clutches his arms, rocking himself back and forth. This wasn't fair! His breathe became erratic. And he had next to no idea to do what to do. The medicine! It was on the nightstand. He could reach it. But he didn't want to. There was no one who would care. He lay there writhing on the bed not able or willing to do anything else.

He remembered it. Remembered everything.

Only for it all to be a dream.

Well, if it all was a dream, I should just go back to sleep. At least I will meet him there.

For a split second at least.

I will be there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. sorry not sorry? anyways there is gonna be one more chapter after this and with that ends this beauty. mostly it will be Nico dealing with the truth. I am so sorry guys!!


	7. chapter 7

Will, Bia and Maria were sitting in the garden talking about various things. Maria and Bia were more than happy to see that Will was better. His feathers were not wilting.  
They were about to ask him what caused the change when they heard someone screaming.  
They looked at each other, one thought passing through their minds.  
“Nico”  
They ran into the house and to Nico’s room and the sight that met their eyes left everyone other than Will in shock.  
He rushed up to Nico and scooped him up into a tight hug.  
His eyes burst open and he began gasping even louder.  
“WILL! I AM DEAD RIGHT? OR ELSE YOU WOULDN’T BE HERE. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE. I REMEMBER EVERYTHING I SWEAR. PLEASE D-DON’T LEAVE ME… I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. PLEASE DON’T BE A DREAM. WILL!!”  
“Shh… sunshine I am right here. I will never leave you alone. I swear to god. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. Please stop crying I am right here.” Will whispered as he rubbed small circles on Nico’s back.  
Bia and Maria left the room to give the couple some space.  
“I am sorry to forget everything Will. I didn’t want to. I…” Nico sniffles as he nuzzles deeper into Will’s chest and holds him tight.  
“Hey. Shh. It’s fine. It’s fine. You remember now. It’s fine sweetheart.”  
“No!! It’s not! You had to suffer so much because of me!” he cried into Will’s shirt, but he could care less about it.  
“Shh sunshine. I am here. And that’s more than I could ask for. You remembering me is like a gift for me. I am right here, and I remember you and you remember me, I love you and you love me. That’s more than I could ask for. Thank you for everything sweetheart.”  
They had no clue how long they sat their holding onto each other for dear life. They did not want to let go anymore.  
After some time Will pulled back and looked Nico in the eye.  
“So what happened?”  
“I have no clue to be honest. I woke up and it was like before. And I thought you were my imagination. And I couldn’t find you anywhere, so I freaked out. I think the fact that you weren’t here, when I am usually used to finding you next to me every morning, is kind of something even my brain and body is used to. And I don’t know, I think the shock kind of brought everything back I guess.”  
Will nods and hugs him.  
“Hey, you know, even when I didn’t remember most of the things, your heart beat still made me fall asleep. And, you know you were still the best and safest place ever. And I might have been a bit jealous of the fact that Bia sang to you, when it is clearly only me who can sing to you. And last night when we were sleeping, you looked so great, and I kind of fell in love with you all over again. Not because you looked great, you usually do, but, then, you are literally the sweetest most caring person I have met in the world. And I really wanted to kiss you, because our last kiss was interrupted because some idiot decided to die. And am I still talkin- mmph.”  
Will giggled against his lips as he pulled him closer.  
Nico smiled into the kiss and put his hands around Will’s neck to pull him closer still.  
“Not dying on you this time. Not going to leave you this time. Not going to forget about you this time.”  
Nico whispered as he opened his eyes to look at his angel. His saviour. His sunshine. His boyfriend. And someday maybe something more. But right now, he was content with this. With his Will. (no pun intended)

 

• Nico soon became an angel, mostly going along with Will to help the people. Not because he didn’t trust Will. It’s just they didn’t want to spend any time away from each other. And the judges and angels decided to make an exception this time.  
• Nico and Will both went to take Hades back to heaven. Hades was more than shocked, but both off them managed to take him up, before he could make any movements which would be fatal for him.  
• Hades lived with his family after that.  
• Will was a part of the family.  
• Apollo didn’t mind cause he couldn’t spend that much time with him anyways, but he was glad that the Di Angelo’s took such good care of his son.  
• Will proposed to Nico underneath the tree, in their places under the star while soft music played in the background.  
• Will and Nico bought a house right next to the Di Angelo’s family.  
• They adopted a small kid named Zoe, whom they both took care of during one of their missions.  
• They had a lot of cats.  
• Basically, they took care of all the children that were abandoned on the streets, and whom they had brought to the heavens with them.  
• Nico and Will were the ones who brought all of Nico’s friends up.  
• They were quite shocked.  
• They started helping with the kids too.  
• Bianca and Thalia get in a relationship. Both of them are happy, and get married later and get a house next to the Solace-Di Angelo’s household.  
• Basically, everyone has a happy ending. Because they deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is the end of the series. Thank you everyone who stayed with me throughout this journey and helped me complete it!! Also thanks to everyone who likes, shared, commented and reviewed this. Love you all!! Seriously, you guys are the best!!


End file.
